Dazed and In Control
by KAHTz
Summary: When Axel and Demyx are left alone in castle oblivion, only dirty mischif will follow. Rated M for intense sex!
1. Let's get wet

Soft echoes sounded through the white vacant corridors as Axel paced through them.

"_Man where is everyone..?"_ he thought to himself sighing deeply; it was as if Mansex was sending everyone off on missions but him And it was majorly pissing him off. He scowled and stomped all the way to the training area to vent; throwing countless fire at the many targets; a strong stench of burning emitting from the room. He growled and started hitting a punching bag; slipping his jacket off and picturing it as Xemnas as he hit it harder.

Meanwhile, Demyx was feeling a bit uneasy as well as he walked to the kitchen to get some juice. The castle seemed strangely empty and the lonely feeling was not sitting well with him at all. He took some fruit punch and began to wander, looking for someone, anyone to talk to. If he didn't find someone soon he was going to start talking to himself! Although he thought he could probably get away with something like that considering how he usually acted.

Demyx passed the training area...and although it wasn't like him to ever want to go in there; too much violence and all, he decided an angry nobody was better to talk to than none at all. He took a big gulp of juice and slowly opened the door, to see Axel beating away his robe.

"Umm...Axel..." He muttered shyly.

Axel stopped punching and yelling curse words at the punching bag and turned around; bare chest glistening from the sweat dripping down his body.

"Oh, hey Dem, what brings you here?" Axel asked; wiping his brow and stretching slightly. That was the most fun he's had in ages. But he wondered, why on earth would Demyx of all people be in the training area. He thought he was one of those that didn't really do violence unless it was necessary.

Demyx couldn't help but stop and stare for a minute with quite the dumbass look on his face at Axel's bare sweaty chest. He had to admit, he'd never seen one of the others out of their cloaks by even the slightest bit before. He had to keep himself from drooling.

"Oh...to be honest, I was lonely" Demyx answered, snapping out of his stare and pulling the perfect puppy dog eyes.

"I can't find anyone to talk to, the castle is feeling extra gloomy today, If you want to continue it's fine"

The red head noticed the other staring at him and smirked, pretending to stretch unconsciously again to show himself off more to the little water mage.

Demyx was trying to speak, but Axel was being...pose-y. And that was not a good thing to be watching while trying to form coherent sentences.

"I...uhh...yeah." Demyx said and then realized that wasn't a sentence. At all. "I mean, yeah everyone's gone. Maybe Xemnas wants us to bond, we don't get on missions or anything a lot together, our elements don't work well with each other I guess." Demyx shrugged.

He laughed "I know what you mean; it's like it's been deserted or something. Y'know where the hell is everyone"

"I...well maybe I'd be happy to sit here and watch, depends on how much of my hair is at risk of a singe." Demyx said and giggled a bit.

Axel walked over closer a bit closer to Demyx "Heh, I don't see a single hair on your head that deserves to be singed" He chuckled "I won't be much longer."

"Sounds good, as long as you're not gonna get too into it that you lose all thought process, I'd be glad to watch" Demyx said with a little smile and sat down on the floor next to the wall, sipping his juice and awaiting the show.

Axel flashed him a smirk as he tightened his gloves and turned his attention back to the various targets and punching bags infront of him. He grinned and re-started up the punching, soon beginning to get his legs and shins involved as he started to kick.

"Stupid... Uugh Mansex!!" He muttered in-between blows.

"not... uurgh sending me.." He growled and gave it one more hard punch

_**"on missions!"**_ He yelled and with that the target burst into flames; and he removed his knuckles and sighed

"Hmm…looks like that one's done for. NEXT~" He said to himself and summoned one of his chakrams, throwing it across the room to one of the last targets, which it hit on the bulls eye and immediately burst into flames.

Demyx sat there, amazed at Axels display of power and fighting skills. As he had mentioned before, they very rarely were sent together on missions, and when they were, fighting usually didn't happen. Although this side of Axel was a bit terrifying, the power was mesmerizing and Demyx had to set his juice down to just stare intently.

The others skin was glistening from the heat of the flames and the exertion of all the movement. Demyx had never really taken the time to appreciate how...beautiful -_dare he think sexy_- the fiery red head was.

Axel sighed. This was too easy; none of the targets were fighting back and he needed more to be satisfied.

He got an idea, grinned and summoned some nobodies. They all came at him. He quickly summoned his twin chakrams and the four spikes on each beamed with a large flame as he struck them down one by one. He did a back flip and, while in midair, brung his arms out and launched his chakrams high into the air. The pair transformed into balls of fire and burst, raining down on the remaining nobodies and finishing them off. He Landed gracefully on his feet and wiped the sweat from his brow.

Demyx started clapping.

"Yay Axel~!" He cheered with a smile. He had to admit, as much as he didn't like to fight and be in this room, Axel sure was making things entertaining for him; Shirt or no shirt. Demyx just sat there smiling to himself, completely content that he had finally found some company and entertainment to fill his boring day.

The other noticed the little blonde cheering.

"Was i good Dem?" He asked and approached him. He was glistening in sweat; his body shining and his emerald eyes held a happy glint in them as he looked down at Demyx. He smiled softly at the water charmer.

"Really...good" Demyx replied; another dazed look overcoming his once semi-intelligent facial expression. He was trying so hard not to picture Axel in bad ways, but it was just so hard to not. Axel had the most perfect body he'd ever seen.

When Axel smiled at him and Demyx's train of thought melted."Umm...uhh…" He stuttered, trying to think properly.

"Oh, so are you up for entertaining me for another portion of the day?" Demyx asked, innocently of course, no matter what his brain was imagining nothing he ever said would ever contain pervy intentions. He was far too innocent. "I don't want to go back to being lonely and wandering the halls." Demyx said and looked pitifully sad.

Axel brought his hand to his chin as he hummed, pretending to be thinking it over.

"Kidding, of course Dem; we're friends" He grinned thinking of what they could do…

A big smile split out across Demyx's face when he heard Axel wasn't going to leave him in Loneliness. Dare he admit he was developing little too much of a liking for the pretty redhead.

Actually, Axel noticed he was feeling pretty hungry now that he was unoccupied. He stood right in front of the other "So Demmy; what do you wanna do?" He asked smiling at the other as he slid down on the ground beside him and brought an arm around his shoulder.

Despite the fact that he was disgustingly sweaty, Demyx was happy that Axel slung his arm around his shoulder.

"Hmm...well I...kinda want more juice" Demyx smiled, but felt a bit silly for wanting such a childish thing.

"Sure thing Dem; let's go then" Axel just chuckled, ignoring all aspects of a childish request.

He kept his arm around the other walked him to the kitchen

"Heh sorry i smell," Axel said apologizing, for the stench that may be there and the wetness of sweat.

Demyx smiled.

"It's fine, it's worth it to have seen that wonderful show you put on" Demyx said and grinned once more.

"Glad you enjoyed it Demmy; always happy to entertain you"

Demyx smiled at the cute nickname.

When they entered the kitchen Demyx ran to the fridge and got himself some more juice.

"Axel do you want anything? Oh look! There are fresh strawberries!" Demyx exclaimed as he pulled out a bowl of pre-prepared strawberries.

Axel went straight to the freezer and got out the ice tray, loaded with blocks of ice; he put it against his forehead and sighed

"Mmmmm nice and cold" He sighed leaning against the kitchen counter

"Oh! Strawberries? Yes please!" The red head replied eagerly

"It's not normal to hear you praising cold things" Demyx giggled and he picked up a strawberry and gave the top a few licks before he popped it into his mouth. He gestured the bowl towards Axel.

He smiled thankfully and nibbled on one of the red fruits himself.

"Well even though i am the master of fire, a little cold isn't bad. But just a little. Only because I'm smokin' hot right now" He sighed and took another strawberry; taking a seat next to the other

"I should take a shower" He mumbled to himself

Demyx smiled and licked at another strawberry. He liked how if the tops were cut off he could taste it without having to completely eat it first. He wanted to savour them.

"Oh, I guess I shoulda showered today too...that could have cured some boredom." Demyx muttered.

"Well since you promised we could hang out today, I guess I'll just have to watch TV in your room or something while you shower." Demyx said matter-of-factly.

Axel smirked and wrapped his arm around the blond for the second time today and inched closer to him; his hot breath against the other's neck.

"Or.." He breathed,

"We could take one…Together" He said playfully nipping the other's ear. He grinned at his proposal and took another strawberry; taking a small bite and sucked on it.

Demyx went ridged as a board. _'Was Axel serious...I mean if he said "yeah let's do it!" and he was kidding, he would seem like such a weirdo and not want to hang out with him anymore! But if he said no what if it hurt Axels feelings!'_ Demyx thought rapidly to himself. But Axel had just...nipped his ear. He wouldn't mind more of that.

He hadn't noticed that his face had turned a very dark shade of crimson and his eyes were very wide. He must have looked like complete idiot just sitting there, hardly able to take a breath without letting out a giddy laugh.

"a...ahaha..." Demyx laughed, dazed and in a state if idiocy.

Axel had to stop himself from straight out laughing; the other's reaction was just priceless. He gave his neck a light lick and caressed it with a blow of air.

"Mmph" Demyx squeaked as Axel licked his neck. Demyx squinted his eyes closed and gulped really loudly.

"What do you say..?" He asked; using a free hand to stroke over the other's cheek. Demyx... seemed to be taking it well anyway.

If it was even possible, Demyx's face deepened to a darker shade of red. "Are...you..." Was all Demyx could get out, and it was about an octave higher than his usual voice.

"Let's get wet" Axel whispered into his ear.


	2. Round 1

This took much to long to update ^^; sorry about that. Please review if you like it guys ;D this is pure smex and the rest of the chapters will be too ^0^ enjoy!

**CHAPTER 2: ROUND1**

* * *

If it was even possible, Demyx's face deepened to a darker shade of red.

"Mmph" he squeaked as Axel licked his neck. Demyx squinted his eyes closed and gulped really loudly. "Are...you..." Was all Demyx could get out, and it was about an octave higher than his usual voice.

Axel grinned and slowly moved to his face; leaning in so that they were mere centimetres away from each other "Let's hit the showers" He whispered and stood up; holding Demyx by the chain on his cloak and pulling him along

"Aw you're so cute Dem" He said wrapping am arm around him once again as they headed in the direction of the shower room; luckily no one would be there; and it would be just the two of them in a hot steamy shower together.

Before Demyx could get back in his right mind, he was already halfway to what he assumed would be the shower room. He was usually too shy to shower in front of everyone else, so he had a custom shower built into his own room. Being in the shower room would certainly be different, but probably the most normal part of this day. All the running to keep up made Demyx start thinking again, if he didn't he would trip and fall over and be an even bigger idiot.

"A-Axel, are you...being serious with me here?" Demyx asked; a little worried about this whole thing.

Axel grinned; he was going to have a lot of fun with this. He led the other through the entry and to the coat hangers. Since he didn't actually bring his jacket he didn't need to hang it up. He sat on one of the benches and crossed one leg over the other as he pulled his boots off followed by his leather pants.

"Would I lie to you?" He asked, smirking, and slowly finished stripping himself, his boxers fell to the floor.

…

Apparently he wouldn't.

Demyx was now having the pleasure of staring down a very beautiful, naked redheaded sex god. And then here was himself; an innocent clumsy idiot who hasn't been able to hardly form a coherent thought since he'd laid eyes on Axel's naked form.

Axel smiled; he knew exactly how to manipulate the little blonde. He got up from his sitting position, allowing his muscles to stretch out as he stood. He approached Demyx, letting a hand rest on the zipper of his coat and slowly begun to pull it down.

Demyx hardly felt worthy to be standing in the same room with Axel, and now he was being undressed!

"A-Axel...I..." Demyx started, shy and embarrassed of his less than perfect body. He looked towards the ground, trying to mask his troubled expression.

Axel just softly smiled and put a finger to the other's lips

"Shhhhhh; allow me" He whispered and unzipped the other's cloak all the way down. It slid off Demyx's shoulders slowly. He gave that smooth neck and chest a few soft kisses before beginning to unfasten the other's pants and slipped them off along with his boots

"Such a gorgeous slender figure" The red head said grinning and walked over into the showers to turn the water on. He stood under the falling water and let his hair fall back; heated wet droplets sliding over his skin.

Axel thought he was…pretty? Well that was a start.

He was almost fully naked now and Axel had just walked away from him.

If he wanted this, which he knew he did, he would have to man up and take some initiative too.

He pulled down his boxers and left them on the pile with the rest of his clothes. He stood and admired Axel from a distance for a second; his hair was all slicked back, wet and clinging to his neck. Fresh water made him look even nicer than a bunch of sweat did.

While Axel had his eyes closed, Demyx snuck up on him and gently slid his hands around him from behind, burying his face, flushed with embarrassment, between Axel's shoulder blades.

The pyro smiled as he felt arms embrace him from behind; he held the other's hands to his body and moved them up to his chest; letting Demyx rub them over his liquid glazed skin. He felt the other's head resting against his upper back. Demyx revelled in the feeling of the rippled muscles beneath the layer of soft perfect slippery skin.

"Demyx…" Axel whispered and turned around in the embrace. He took the oppourtunity in front of him and quickly pinned the blonde to the tiled wall of the shower. Leaning in, he finally closed the gap between them and captured Demyx's lips in a soft kiss.

Demyx moaned, satisfied, into the kiss. He was quickly losing all coherent thought and just let himself enjoy the feeling of Axel; all of Axel; against him.

His hands rubbed over the blonde's thighs before lightly tracing lines up his back and wrapping his arms solidly around him.

"Umm Axel..." Demyx groaned, breaking the kiss. "I want this, I hope you know...but...the wall is really cold against my back" he finished and smiled a bit shyly.

"Well we'd better warm you up" The assassin whispered against him and brought a hand around to rest on his chilled backside. He used his skills to heat the other up; his free hand toying with one of his nipples and he kissed along his jaw line while teasingly grinding against his crotch.

Demyx let out quite a loud and throaty moan that echoed through the bathroom. It's not like he was the type who had lots of sex often. All the attention and loving ministrations had him feeling so happy and wanted. And now he suddenly felt so warm.

"Nnnn Axel" Demyx moaned as he tiled his head back. He put his hands on the redhead's slender hips and, after a moment's hesitation, he slowly slid down to his knees and timidly began to lick and suck gently on Axel's length.

Axel moaned and leant forward against the wall as the other licked him. This was unexpected. He probably didn't realize how teasing such timid movements could be. He felt himself growing harder under the other's warm mouth. His hips bucked as Demyx's licks became more confident and he began to take Axel deeper into that moist cavern.

His breathing was becoming a bit laboured looking down at the other; he looked irresistible sucking on him like that.

Demyx glanced up with crystal clear cerulean eyes hooded with emotion just in time to see Axel glance down at him. They locked eyes and Demyx kept sucking, letting Axels member slip almost out of his mouth before sucking it back in again slowly. He wanted to put on a nice show for Axel while he was looking at him.

The fiery red head moaned; mouth open; chest rising and falling rapidly; their eyes capturing each other's gaze as they looked into each over's beautifully glistening orbs.

Demyx was driving him crazy already.

Just as he was about to lose himself, Demyx gave him one last lick before he let Axel from his mouth; a trail of spit and pre-cum trailing from his lips. He was beginning to look quite messy.

"Axel...I...please do something" Demyx said, frustrated that he couldn't find the words to express what he wanted.

Axel grinned, picked the blonde up and wrapped one of Demyx's slim legs around his waist; pumping his member teasingly and moved it closer to his pulsing hole.

"Just say the word" He whispered

Demyx whimpered into Axel's touch. "Please Axel...take me...I want this." Demyx spoke into Axel's neck.

Axel stroked over the other's ass teasingly before sliding a slim finger inside him and scissoring to stretch his little blonde beauty.

"Nnnn" Demyx whimpered as he felt the sting of Axel's finger.

His face clearly displayed his discomfort at the intrusion, so Axel took his other hand and wrapped it around both of their members, pumping their lengths together as he continued to probe inside of Demyx.

Demyx was definitely inexperienced when it came to sex, and he was clueless when it came to sex with another man, but for Axel's sake he tried to get used to the strange sensation quickly. He concentrated on the feeling of his aching length sliding against Axel. He felt so warm…

Axel smiled down at the blonde lovingly and tried to further distract him from any pain or discomfort by pulling him into a deep kiss; letting the warm water drip over their skin. When he was sure Demyx was wrapped up in the warmth of his tongue, he slowly inserted another finger; Demyx' tightness was amazing. What a perfect ass.

Strong muscles clenched for a moment when they were being stretched again.

"Nnnh" Axel moaned in anticipation. He couldn't wait until those muscles were clenching around a much more pleasurable part of his body.

He slid his fingers in deeper; stroking inside, trying to coax those muscles to relax. He nibbled Demyx's bottom lip; he tasted like the fresh ocean.

Demyx was trying to concentrate on everything at once. This whole experience was overwhelming him. The warm soothing water, having Axel, a man he's known for all of his life as a nobody, kissing him with a passion he has never experienced in this lifetime and the feeling of roaming fingers inside of him. They were all strange, but amazing.

He let a bit of shyness go and consumed Axel's tongue in his mouth, sucking, and exploring.

Axel's fingers brushed over something different inside of the blonde.

With a loud cry, Demyx broke free of the kiss and Axel smirked. He'd found it. Demyx's knees buckled and he almost fell.

Was that supposed to happen? Axel was smirking at him, so hopefully it was. He blushed a little.

He felt Axel's fingers retreating from inside. _'Wait no, do that again' _Demyx thought, too overwhelmed to actually speak his thoughts. A fleeting look of anxious surprise spread across his face which quickly turned into a little look of panic as he felt something much bigger pressing into his ass.

His eyes squinted shut at the unfamiliar feeling and tensed up a bit. However he could tell Axel knew what he was doing; and for a fleeting moment he wondered who Axel had had all this practice on.

That thought quickly dissolved as he felt Axel licking and caressing his neck while sliding slowly, deeper and deeper into his body. He could feel the stretch, and knew that his ass was probably really tight against the red head. By the look on Axel's face, he would have to make sure he didn't lose himself and kept going in at a slow pace.

Axel shuddered as he was engulfed further and further into Demyx. This was amazing on so many levels; Demyx was so tight and so hot inside. He let a moan escape his lips as he slowly rocked his hips In and out of him, he didn't want to hurt him. So he did his best to be gentle till he was told he could go on. He rubbed Demyx's shrinking member.

"Mmmm your so tight Demyx, is this your first?" He asked quietly and pecked at his sweet lips; nuzzling into him.

Demyx's eyes were shut, but less tensed than before; he was just completely lost in the feeling. Axel felt so big and warm inside of him, he felt completely connected to the red haired man.

"Mmm, in this lifetime, I guess I'd have to say yes..." Demyx managed to squeeze out in between his semi-clenched teeth. If he was anywhere but in this moment he would have been quite embarrassed to admit that. But this feeling was unbelievable, unreal almost.

The pain he was feeling was rapidly dissolving; pleasure was beginning to come from the shallow bucks and thrusts from Axel. It must have been hard to control himself. His teeth unclenched and his member quickly grew rock hard once again. He let a small moan escape as Axel thrust into him a bit harder.

His length was aching under Axel's touch, seeping pre-cum and throbbing. Every place Axel touched him felt like he'd been set on fire.

The pyro smirked, feeling pre-cum leak onto his palm; his fingers already slick from the water, "Look at me Dem" he said and stared right into Demyx's huge blue eyes. He kissed the other's forehead and delivered a thrust with slamming force; grazing over that spot he'd felt with his fingers, hitting it straight on. The water upping their senses and stimulus. He was on fire.

"Axe-AHH!" Demyx screamed as Axel thrust hard again against that sweet spot inside of him. He threw his head back in pure pleasure as he shuddered over and over after each sharp thrust Axel made into his body. Every drip of sweat was being constantly washed away by the water, leaving them both looking too good to be true. Demyx heard Axel speak, barely, in the back of his mind. He tilted his head back to stare at the redhead again with hooded eyes full of lust and want. They fluttered closed with every moan and cry Demyx released, but he tried hard to keep his gaze locked.

Axel ravished Demyx's exposed neck; licking along and down over his collarbone; the water crashing over their intertwined bodies and washing away any trace of impurity. His emerald eyes staring deeply into the other's amazing orbs as he slammed into his prostate over and over; rubbing over his hip and fisting around Demyx' throbbing erection. "So beautiful" He breathed against his neck

"Ahhh, Ahhh" Demyx moaned in time with each thrust Axel delivered. He was drunk with pleasure, minty delicious breath spreading over his face as Axel whispered lusty admirations in the midst of the heat. Demyx began to thrust his pulsing member into Axels hand on the upbeat of every push deep inside his body.

The strong thrusts pinned the blonde up against the cool tiled shower wall once again. There was nobody in the entire castle but the two of them. Their moans echoing off the walls and through the changing room; steam caressing naked bodies and shielding them from sight.

"Axel, Axellll Nnnn" Demyx moaned as they began to move more frantically, more in time with each other. "I don't...know if I can...last much...longer" Demyx choked out in between sweet moans, and once again he threw his head back, no longer able to keep eye contact. Axel was nibbling at his neck on top of every other sensation he was being given.

"Demyx! Nnh- cum!" He groaned and gave a set of forceful final strokes to his heated member. Thumb rubbing the tip and circling the slit around the head. Thrusting hard into the other and burying himself deep inside his hot walls.

Demyx felt Axel lift him up, and begin to thrust even harder at this new angle which allowed him to slide even deeper inside. He was pressed between the shower wall and the warm, hard heat of the muscles, the perfect shape of Axel. He was being stimulated in so many places he couldn't hold on. He couldn't hold out any longer. Demyx's entire body as he shuddered violently and came.

"AXELLL!" Demyx screamed, experiencing his first orgasm as a nobody. Hot sticky liquid spilled out over Axel's hand as Demyx's high made his muscles clench even harder around his seme.

Axel bit his lip hard and moaned loudly as the other tensed around him; the tightness causing him to shudder in delight as he thrust as hard and fast as possible. He gave one last powerful thrust and released a heavy load of white hot fluid inside and over Demyx's heated walls.

"Mmm Axel" Demyx moaned as he felt Axel spilling out into him. Axel came with a powerful thrust inside of Demyx that hit his sweet spot one last time. If it weren't for the fact that he was sandwiched between Axel and the wall, his knees would surely have given out.

Axel slowly pulled out, savouring the last moments inside of that tight heat.

Demyx let his eyes fall closed for a moment, enjoying the feeling of Axel's juices slowly dripping out of his pulsing hole.

He looked at Axel through lazy eyelids and was a bit surprised to see that Axel didn't seem to be nearly as worn out as he was, and Axel was the one who had been doing most of the work.

Axel removed his hand from the other's member; a white mess sticking to his fingers as he smirked and licked over his digits right in front of the blond; parting with each fingertip with a slight pop sound.

Demyx watched Axel's every movement. Despite all the ache and numbness he was feeling down there, he still felt his cock twitch as Axel flashed those sexy green eyes at him while sucking his fingers.

"I can't believe you aren't dead on the ground right now" Demyx laughed through pants. "After all that training you did this morning, and then after this, no wonder you're sent out on so many missions" He laughed exhaustedly, but still couldn't ignore the fact that he was semi-hard again.

The pyro wrapped his arms around the other and nuzzled his neck

"Heh; feel like I'm about to drop anytime; weak between the knees y'know" He chuckled holding onto one of the shower heads for support and panting softly.

"Mmm you can put me down then" Demyx offered, he was still being slightly held up by Axel against the wall and he didn't want to put a burden on the redhead after what he'd just given him.

Emerald eyes locked on Demyx; moving his body closer to the blonds. Chests joining and he suddenly felt something slightly hard against his abdomen

"Ohh Demmy, you bad boy" He winked teasingly, knowing what it was.

Demyx blushed at the comment. "Heh..well I mean...you were licking your fingers and I just..." Demyx tried to defend, missing the playful hint in Axel's words.

He decided to have just a little more fun with the blonde. He brought up one of his fingers to rub one of the other's nipples and tweak it softly.

Axel tended not to tire easily; one of the main reasons the Superior valued him as a member, though the recent load of missions have had him in a permanent rage. The reason he's been at the training area in the first place.

"I-Mmmmm" Demyx moaned as he felt soft lithe fingers massaging at an all too sensitive place. Especially now, his whole body was still tingling with aftershocks. "Axel, you really don't have to do anything else for me" Demyx offered, sleepiness seeping through into his words. He couldn't lie and say that he didn't want more. But he was just so selfless.

Axel just grinned and held the blonde to his body as he moved off the wall; carrying him out of the shower and sitting him down on one of the benches in the changing rooms. He spread his legs and knelt down in between them; resting his hands on the other's thighs as he tilted his head looking up at the blond with a seductive look in his eyes.

"But… I want to." He winked.

* * *

I bet Demdem's excited ;D I know I ammmm *dances*


	3. So Alive

Sorry for the wait guys! Here's the next chapter :D

**CHAPTER 2: So Alive**

* * *

Axel moved in as he ran his hands down the other's thighs and back up; stroking as he licked over the other's head. He felt goosebumps appear on the other's soft skin. He smiled and his eyes turned to look up at Demyx, watching every move he made.

Demyx never imagined that Axel would assume such a submissive position, but then he thought about it; and when Axel began to take him into his mouth, while gazing into his eyes, Demyx realized that Axel was still in perfect control as he melted under his touch once more.

"Mmm Axel" Demyx moaned, and he reached out to touch his fingers lightly to the side of his face, all the while keeping eye contact with those beautiful green orbs.

Axel smirked as his hands slid further over the other's body; up and over his hips and along his perfect waistline before dipping back down and cupping his ass.

He continued to suck and circle the blonde's head with his slick, wet tongue; the sensitive skin hard against his touch as he took more of him in his mouth; bobbing his head faster and harder as he still resumed eye contact; narrowing his eyes as he almost smirked again, beginning to take more and more into his mouth.

"Oh my...god" Demyx choked as Axel drew most of him into his mouth. His usual sounds had been turned to empty moans; so intense that they were barely coming out as a squeaky whisper.

"A-Axel, you...'re amazing" Demyx said as he threw his head back and closed his eyes, threading his hand through the hair on the back of Axels head. If it weren't for those tough hands holding his lithe hips, he would be thrusting almost violently into the redhead's mouth. He was still super sensitive from the mind-blowing sex and orgasm he'd just had 5 minutes ago, and now this! Too good to be true.

Axel let all of those moans and compliments flow into his ego as he let his tongue slide forcefully along the underside of Demyx's length as it moved in and out of his hot mouth; his moist, pink lips applying suction as it went. He hummed quietly creating a vibration around Demyx. His hands revelled over the wet, dripping hot skin belonging to the other.

"Mmmmmm" He breathed

"Axelllll" Demyx whimpered as he was nearing completion again. The vibrations being made around his length on top of the surrounding tight heat was bringing him to a finish much quicker than he wanted. He was losing control, softly forcing his length a bit further each time than Axel was doing himself.

"Feels, so good....so alive" Demyx panted.

Axel sucked harder; at one point taking every inch of him inside the hot cavern of his mouth. Licking around the shaft and deep-throating the blond; his sucks moving as fast as he could, giving all he had to the other.

'_twice in one night eh? Demyx your one surprisin_g _guy'_ Axel thought to himself. He slowed his pace just a bit to torture Demyx. He slowly twisted his hand around the base while tilting his head back and forth to take in just a little of the head. When Axel suddenly plunged his mouth down and took Demyx all the way back into his throat he couldn't hold back any longer.

"Nnnn fuck Axellll!" He screamed as he came hard into the redhead's mouth.

He never even stopped to think that he'd just sworn, which never ever happens. He let his head fall back to lay limply on the back of his neck and he really needed somewhere to just collapse into Jelly. He looked back to Axel sitting on the floor in front of him, seems he'd swallowed the cum. Good, Demyx was worried no warning would have choked him. He slid from the bench right down into Axels lap and nipped at his ear.

Axel just smirked; savouring the taste of Demyx's juices and bringing one arm around him.

"You don't taste too bad Dem" He whispered playfully. Demyx smiled shyly at the comment, he couldn't imagine what it would really taste like, he'd have to try some for himself one day.

Axel used his free hand to open a portal just below them, causing them to land onto his large bed. Demyx was on top; the pair of them naked. Axel's arms laced around the blonds slender; smooth body protectively as he kissed him; leaking with a fiery passion. After Demyx got over the shock of the sudden drop he kissed back with equal passion, rolling off of Axel so he could breathe a bit better and he settled in the nook between Axel's arm and his chest, all the while not breaking the kiss.

He admired Axel's abs with a wandering hand; light touches of fingertips to smooth pale perfect skin.

Axel used his free hand to stroke Demyx's cheek as he continued the kiss. He licked over his lips and rubbed the other's tongue as he entered the hot recesses of his mouth; letting muffled moans slip free as the blond caressed his body.

Demyx rested his palm across where Axel's heart should be and broke the kiss to come up for some air.

"I...I don't know what to say Axel. This has all been so amazing. And I feel like the time is going to come when I have to leave, and go back to how life used to be." Demyx smiled a bit sadly. "But...I honestly don't want to leave your side" he blushed.

Demyx sure was a beautiful one- his slender gorgeous body and those gleaming eyes. They always had something to say.

"Mmmm Dem, I've had an amazing time with you too. But don't worry, you don't have to leave. You never have to leave." He breathed and kissed Demyx's forehead; wrapping both of his arms around him and pulling the other to lie on top of him

"Do you really mean that?" Demyx questioned. He was getting sleepy, especially because of how warm Axel made him feel.

"I-I never really noticed before but...I really want to get to know you better." Demyx said with a blush and he just lay there, enjoying the feeling of Axel's skin under his body; the rhythmic rising and falling of Axel's chest lulling him slowly to sleep.

Axel nodded and smiled, running a hand through his hair and massaging his scalp.

"You want to know more about me? I want to know more about you, Demyx" He replied and slowly began to run his hand through the other's baby soft hair; which made the blonde hum in content. He could tell Demyx was tired; well they'd both had a tiring day.

Demyx had never felt this way about someone before. It surprised him that this had happened with Axel; his friend who he'd been living with for quite some time. This day felt like fate to him, he didn't think either of them would be complaining the next time everyone was out on missions and they weren't.

"Sleep baby" Axel whispered, holding him close and keeping his arms around the other protectively as he used one hand and pulled the soft covers over them both.

"But...what if someone comes into the room? I mean...if I sleep here" Demyx mumbled, half asleep already. He moved his arm from resting on Axel's chest, to wrap around him in a lazy hug.

Axel smiled and continued to massage and play with the other's hair

"Don't worry about a thing Dem, I portaled here so my door's still locked, and if they come in. Just leave 'em be, don't let them worry you." He whispered and he intertwined their fingers; pulling Demyx closer and kissing him softly on the forehead.

"Oh okay...I just don't want to be a bother" Demyx trailed off as his eyes fell closed. He cuddled even closer to Axel and nuzzled into his shoulder, he could feel the others gentle touches and the warmth of Axel's hand.

Axel pulled him even closer, and in within the loving embrace he finally fell asleep. He smiled and looked down at the now sleeping blond laying in his arms. He smiled and let his eyes fall closed.

"Hmm don't worry one bit" He whispered just as the clutches of sleep took him as well.

Demyx awoke the next morning to the dark and cozy atmosphere of Axel's room. He was an early riser and it was probably not even past 7am yet. It took Demyx a moment to remember why he was here but then he just snuggled closer to the sleeping redhead. He watched Axel sleep, he was so peaceful and delicate looking, so opposite of how he was in the practice arena earlier the previous day. He didn't want to wake him so he just lay back down on his chest and revelled in the warmth.

Axel's chest rose and fell slowly as shallow breaths escaped his parted lips, unconsciously pulling the other closer to him. He was sound asleep; the blond was invading his mind even as he dreamt. He let out a small sigh, followed by a light moan that caused Demyx to be a bit surprised.

"Mmmmm..... haaaaaaaaah" Axel groaned, starting to stir in his sleep.

Demyx giggled a bit, wondering what Axel could be dreaming about when he began to move around. He couldn't help but feel just a bit perverted for watching Axel experience...whatever he was experiencing. He sat up and he couldn't help but smile and quietly snicker. He decided he might be able to have a bit of fun with this sleeping Axel. He shifted a bit, careful to not wake the redhead.

"Mmm Axel" he moaned close to the red head's ear.

Axel turned his head unconsciously to face Demyx; breath quickening and small pants falling from his lips.

"Ahhhh Dem...." He moaned as he heard the whisper in his ear, the warm breath sending a shiver down his spine and he shuddered. He couldn't help that he felt horny this early in the morning.

Demyx smiled even wider, he felt bad of taking advantage of Axel but this was a fun little game.

"Ohh Axel, yeah just like that" Demyx panted near Axel's ear once again. He ghosted Axels face with his lips and moved down to his naked chest. He let his hot breath caress one of Axel's pert pink nipples and moaned a bit more just for effect. It was hard not to giggle, but he didn't want to ruin this.

Axel's mouth was gaping, he was panting and he let his head fall back on the pillow. He'd probably never looked so uke before. He moaned again and arched his back lightly; nipples hardening before the blonds eyes as he panted harder

"Ahhhhh.. nnn.. oh yeah..." He breathed.

Demyx felt his cock twitch at the sounds Axel was making; looked like he was extra sensitive while he was sleeping. He had to make sure he got another opportunity to play this game.

Demyx let his little pink tongue flicker over Axel's nipple momentarily before going back up to Axel's ear and panting a bit frantically.

"Mmm Axel, oh yeah, oh harder please" Demyx said through a giddy smile. He noticed that Axel's pants were tenting up pretty fast. He'd never seen Axel be so submissive before, it looked pretty out of character, and Demyx has never had control like this. He had to admit it was kinda nice.

Axel bucked up; his member growing as his eyes were clenched shut. This was turning into one amazing wet dream. He moved into the other's touches and shivered. His erection was beginning to poke out of his boxers. He was getting closer to waking up. Demyx was almost entranced by how incredibly sexy he looked; wriggling around under his every move. He just barely noticed that Axel was going to wake soon as he was about to lean in to give more whispers. He pulled back and sat up as silently as he could.

Axel bit his lip to suppress a moan. His head moved from side to side and he grasped the sheets basking in this amazing dream.

'_Axel's still moaning…he must not have woken up_' Demyx thought. He crawled over in-between Axel's legs and carefully freed his hard member from his boxers; wasting no time pulling the tip into his mouth.

Axel was already dripping with pre-cum; and he still hadn't woken up, but his mind registered something hot, tight and wet engulfing his member. He groaned and rocked his hips, thrusting into the other's mouth hard; his chest quickly rising and falling. Demyx moved his mouth frantically around the other, sucking and licking as fast and as hard as he could. Axel thrust up one final time; he just couldn't take anymore and he came hard inside the other's mouth. He finally opened his eyes.

"Mmnph" He groaned, his eyes slowly adjusting to the light of the room until he was able to look down to see the little blond between his legs.

"Demyx…" He said panting through parted reddened lips. He was a little confused and his body felt weak, the aftershocks of an orgasm still racking his body.

Demyx Swallowed what he could but some of Axels cum had dribbled a bit down his lip. He'd never tasted this stuff before but he had to admit it wasn't bad. A little salty but it tasted of Axel. And he was sure the red head was up now.

"Mmm Morning Axel" Demyx hummed, still rolling his tongue around the new flavour in his mouth. He looked up at Axel with his beautiful blue eyes, his hair was a bit tousled from sleep still and from all this sneaky sex play his cheeks were quite flushed. The cum on his mouth topped it all off.

Axel's cheeks were pink and he was feeling hotter than usual this morning; he noticed the cum staining the side of Demyx's lip.

"Heh…looks like you were having fun with me." He said sleepily and chuckled a bit. He was still panting and he honestly felt amazing. What a great way to wake up.

Demyx smiled, and finally noticed the cum on his mouth, Axel's eyes had been fixed on that spot since he'd woken up. Unintentionally, he made a bit of a show licking it off a bit slower than someone normally would.

"You we're dreaming...I figured I'd...play a long a little bit. But I have to say Axel-" He smiled "I never knew you had such an uke side to you" He said and laughed a bit on the -caught off guard- expression that flashed across Axel's face.

"Well, I'm sure you can guess who I was dreaming about" He whispered, quickly regaining his cool composure. He moved to sit up, and then pushed Demyx back down onto the bed. He moved over him and moved his strong hands up and down Demyx's smooth thighs.

"Your turn" He whispered

* * *

Ohoho, suspence...not quite ;D but yes

next chapter up soon! Hope you leave me some nice comments :)


End file.
